Paciente
by Hyapplejack
Summary: Aveces tu mas grande deseo implica quitar a todos de tu camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Paciente**

**capitulo 1: Encuentro**

-Dame otra por favor

-¿Cuantas ya te has bebido?.

-¿Yo que se?-_decía riendo el poni marrón._

-Estas muy ebrio, no te traeré nada más.

_Al ver la actitud del camarero busco un poco en su bolsilla para entonces sacar una pequeña bolsa con monedas._

-Tráeme mas cerveza y quizás comparta un poco contigo.

_El poni no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió con prisa al mesón del barman, mientras en la entrada la puerta se abría haciendo ingreso una llamativa poni blanca._

_-_Camarero dese prisa por favor-_gritaba sin vergüenza el poni junto a la pared del fondo llamando la atención de la yegua quien se dirigía al mesón._

_-_¿Que desea tomar dama?.

-Solo deme un vaso de agua si es tan amable.

-Solo servimos alcohol.

-Solo quiero agua...¿podría darme agua si pago el valor de una bebida?, vera solo estoy de paso.

_-_Está bien...-_Suspiraba aburrido el barman._

-Disculpe las molestias-_sonreía incomoda._

_En tanto el mesero llevaba mas cerveza al ebrio poni que se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa._

-Debe ser una broma...

-Adelante, déjalas...-_decía apenas consiente._

-Claro, tu estas pagando.

_El camarero dejo la bandeja y volvió junto al barman quien le miraba reprendiéndolo._

-Espero que ese tipo tenga dinero suficiente para pagarnos cuando despierte.

-No te preocupes hace un momento me mostro una bolsa llena de monedas con las que pagar.

-¿Ese borracho?, pues tu veras, al menos yo no confió en el.

-Confía en mí, pagara -_Confiado-_...más le vale.

-Disculpen pero ¿de cuánto es su deuda?- _Interrumpía la señorita._

-No se preocupe por favor, usted siga bebiendo su ... agua.

-Le he hecho una pregunta señor-_Su actitud se torno seria._

_Los ojos de la ponie brillaron asustando al barman y al camarero, entonces poco a poco una magia morada la rodeo mostrando su verdadera apariencia._

-Princesa Twilight!-_Gritaron sorprendidos los presentes quienes luego se inclinaron._

_-_Buenas noches a todos, espero no interrumpir nada importante, pero necesito que se retiren a sus hogares.

_Sin pensarlo los clientes comenzaron a abandonar el local. _

_A los pocos minutos ya solo quedaban los dos empleados tratando de mover al borracho y Twilight._

-Déjenlo, yo me encargare de él.

-Si no le molesta le dejare las llaves para que cierre usted princesa.

-Retírese tranquilo, solo regañare al borrachín y me iré.- _Sonreía._

-Buenas noches princesa y disculpe las molestias._ -Cerrando la puerta._

_Twilight observo atenta durante algunos segundos al ponie tranquila._

-¿Me estas ignorando?, vamos despierta.- _Le decía Twilight al dormido ponie, pero no respondía._

-¿Realmente estas durmiendo?-_Se cuestionaba incomoda._

-Quizás me equivoque...

_Entonces comenzó a picarlo con su pata._

-No...,no lo hiciste- _El ponie borracho se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo.-_Debo parar de tomar estas cosas siempre termino igual, dame un segundo-_Un pequeño resplandor rodeo su cabeza y su resaca se esfumo-_Que hechizo más útil- _Se decía riendo._

-Supongo que sí-_Nerviosa._

-Y bien Twilight, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí?, se que no vienes a saludar, al menos no es tu motivo principal considerando los problemas que tienes-_El ponie reía contento mientras tomaba otra vez._

_Twilight anonadada se quedo en silencio._

-Respira profundo que todo estará bien-_Usando magia hizo aparecer una botella con agua y un vaso limpio, el cual sirvió para Twilight-_Ahora por favor continua.

_Twilight bebió para recuperar la calma, luego respiro profundo y continuo._

-Bueno... es un gusto verte Biru a decir verdad.

_La sonrisa de Biru se desvaneció._

-Por un momento creí que los rumores eran ciertos y que habías muerto...

-A estas alturas ya no creo que sean rumores, a decir verdad creo que casi soy una leyenda, ¿cuántos años ya tengo de muerto?¿mil?.

-Más o menos.

-Pero son detalles...

_Twilight respiro profundo nuevamente._

-Biru necesito tu ayuda, quieren matarme.

-Lo sé.

-¿Has oído los rumores?.

-Sí, incluso buscaron mi ayuda.

-Espera, ¿Te contactaron?, ¿pero cómo?, pero primero, ¿Te negaste no es asi?. -_Twilight estaba asustada._

-Claro, ¿qué piensas que soy?, ¿un asesino?, ¡por favor!, los años no me han cambiado.

-Dime por favor quienes son.

-Son changelings, tienen un nuevo líder y a decir verdad junto a él se han vuelto bastante peligrosos.

-¡Lo sabia!, hace meses que sospechaba que se habían escabullido por el reino y el castillo.

-También lo he notado.

-Pero ahora con tu ayuda estoy segura que podre salvarme y el reino perdurara.

_Biru se mostro incomodo._

-Bueno Twilight yo no podre ayudarte.

_Twilight fijo su mirada seria._

-Mis actuales metas me lo niegan, pero debo ser más directo y sincero contigo ...y bueno..., Twilight no quiero ayudarte, he esperado años por tu muerte y puede que por fin se acerque el día.- _Biru sonreía._

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Me temo que sí-_Tomando cerveza contento._

_Twilight rio un poco y luego sacudió el hombro de Biru._

-Veo que has desarrollado sentido del humor con el tiempo.

_Biru con calma alejo la pesuña de Twilight._

-Lo siento Twilight, es la verdad.

_Twilight se quedo conmocionada un par de segundos, luego violentamente puso sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa para gritarle a su acompañante._

_ -_¿Como es posible que me estés haciendo esto?, nosotros fuimos amigos en tu juventud, ¡¿Qué pensarían Luna y Celestia de tu actitud si estuvieran vivas?!.

_Biru miro a Twilight y desapareció su boca con magia._

_-_En primer lugar, lo siento, pero asi son las cosas, segundo en mi juventud nosotros fuimos solo compañeros, no amigos y tercero,-_Riendo-_ bueno Celestia quizás me hubiera decapitado,pero pienso que Luna me hubiera apoyado.

_Twilight hizo reaparecer su boca._

-¿Luna qué...?,-_Suspiro violento-_ dime por favor ¿qué es lo que quieres?.

-Pues..., yo solo quiero gobernar Equestria, asi de simple.

-Déjame pensar, me quieres muerta y quieres gobernar equestria, ¿Seguro no estás con los changelings?.

-Confía en mí..._-Twilight grito interrumpiéndolo._

-¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?!.

-Buen punto, quiero explicarte eso. Veras Twilight, ciertamente quiero tu muerte, pero yo no seré el que te mate, incluso si tuviera la oportunidad no lo haría, ¿Por qué? debes estarte preguntando, bueno es porque quiero gobernar cuando nadie más de la "familia" real pueda, en ese sentido le agradezco mucho a Luna por haberme dado esta oportunidad adoptándome como su pupilo al igual que Celestia lo hizo contigo.

-Eres un traidor.

-Es una forma de verlo, yo pienso simplemente que no entorpezco con tu destino.

-Por Celestia no se qué decirte-_Twilight se afirmaba la cabeza pensando-_Se que es extremo pero debería matarte o algo asi.

-No pierdas la cabeza y guardar tus energías, no sabes cuándo podrían atacarte, además no sería bueno para el lugar que dos alicornios comenzaran a pelear.

-Tienes mucha confianza, ¿crees poder ganarme?.

-Confió en mis habilidades.

-¿Has practicado?.

-Incluso he dado clases.

-¿Clases?, ¿Clases de qué?.

-Hechicería.

-A quienes.

-A todos, ya sabes..changelings y ponis por igual.

-Maldito hijo de... ,eso es conspiración!. -_Twilight perdía un poco el control._

-Dije por igual, en ese caso he conspire para ambos, debo ganarme la vida mientras espero.

-Podrías haber hecho otra cosa.

-Desde que veo changelings por aquí estoy barriendo calles.

-Basta con esa actitud!.

-Perdón-_Se mostro serio._

-Dime, en el caso que te cediera el reino, ¿me ayudarías?.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero debes morir para que el pueblo crea en alguien más, si cedieras el reino solo se originarían rumores y nadie confiaría en mi, a la larga me convertiría en un simple adorno.

-También lo creo asi, dime, ¿estás buscando poder?.

-Para nada, solo pienso que lo haría mejor que tu o Celestia.

- Estoy comenzando a odiarte..._-Twilight comenzaba a cansarse._

-Pero dime, ¿por qué tanto problema?, ¿qué hay de los elementos de la armonía?, te sirvieron en el pasado, ¿porque no usarlos?.

-No he encontrado a los siguientes elegidos.

-Eso es un gran problema.

-Ojala estuviera la princesa Celestia aquí para aconsejarme, y claro ayudarme.-_Twilight reía con poco animo._

_Biru se mostraba compasivo y triste._

-¿Tú no extrañas a Luna?, ella fue tu maestra.

-Claro que la extraño...

_El silencio domino algunos segundos._

_-_¿No tienes nada más que decir?.

-Pues...no...

-Ustedes los machos siempre tan callados y reservados._-Twilight regañaba a Biru_.

-Está bien no presiones, bueno...si...oye Twilight ya es tarde deberíamos irnos a nuestros hogares.

_Twilight se reía de Biru._

-No sé qué pensar, incluso hoy sigues igual de tímido al hablar de ti...justo como cuando te conocí.

-El tiempo no puede cambiarnos completamente.

-Supongo que no.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debes arrestar al que te dio mi contacto.

-¿Por qué?.

-No te parece extraño que en mil años me hallas encontrado justo ahora, creo que querían que nos enfrentáramos.

-Tienes razón, y en cierta forma supongo que estamos destinados a ello.

-Al menos no es de forma mágica ni física, si no ideológicamente.

-Pero volviendo al tema, esto atrasara un poco las cosas, y quizás te de un tiempo más de vida y quien sabe quizás te salves.

-No es gracioso.

-Quiero decir, ayuda, al menos.

-Supongo.

_Twilight le paso las llaves a Biru._

_-_Cierra tu.

_Twilight se dirijo a la puerta._

_ -_Dime algo Biru, si yo muero ¿permitirás que el reino caiga?.

-Yo defenderé el reino pase lo que pase, con o sin ti.

-Eres un maldito salvavidas.

-Me gusta ese término.

-Buenas noches, de todas formas es un gusto volver a verte.

-Suerte.

_Twilight se levanto y caminando tranquila salió del local._

-Me pregunto dónde habrá mas cerveza...

**fin...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paciente**

**capitulo 2: CULPABLE**

_La noche había caído, la ciudad dormía tranquila bajo la protección de Twilight , sin embargo una sombra escurridiza se movía tranquila entre las estatuas del patio en el palacio real._

-Creo que con eso bastara.

_Una marca de magia rodeo la estatua del dragonequus, enseguida brillo con intensidad mientras liberaba a su desafortunado prisionero._

-¿Por qué me despiertan tan temprano?, ¿qué hora es?- _Exclamaba con sueño Discordia._

_-_Once de la noche-_El ponie se distrajo._

-Un poco tarde, aunque no demasiado ,¿iremos a una fiesta o será acaso que la haremos?.

-Yo paso, pero si gustas puedes marcharte.

-Muchas gracias extraño, te debo una.

_Discordia chasqueo sus dedos pero nada ocurrió._

-Dame un segundo- _Decía_ _ya un poco molesto._

_Sin rendirse intento marcharse varias veces pero nada ocurría._

- Siento mi magia...pero algo está bloqueando su efecto, ¡Tu!,¡extraño!, habla!-_Se giro violentamente hacia su acompañante que miraba otras estatuas._

-Me pregunto si podría darle vida...-_Distraído._

_Discordia molesto se acerco hacia el poni café y lo levanto tomándolo por el cuello._

-Sera mejor que comiences a hablar pequeño amiguito.

_El poni sonrió, luego una luz lo rodeo cegando durante un segundo a Discordia, quien al recuperar la vista reconoció al alicornio azul oscuro_

-Biru..._-Discordia lo bajo al suelo._

-Buenas noches señor Discordia, veo que me recuerda.

-No podría olvidar al pequeño aprendiz de Luna.

_Discordia sin aguantarse rompió en risa delante de Biru molestándolo un poco._

-¿Quien diría que llegarías a estar a su nivel?, incluso creo que la has superado, ¿No es asi?.

-Quizás, nunca conocí el tope de su potencial ya que la mataste-_Discordia se torno serio._

-Creo que las superaste sin duda.

-¿Las?.

-Sí, las superaste.

-¿Fue fácil?.

-Para nada, lo dieron todo para detenerme, y lo lograron.

-Lo dieron todo...-_Biru se lamentaba con un poco de rencor hacia discordia._

_Un incomodo silencio domino algunos segundos hasta que Discordia volvió al habla._

-Y bien señor Biru, ¿Para qué me despertó?, ¿venganza quizás?.

-Admito que me gustaría, pero entonces el sacrificio de Luna hubiera sido en vano. Ella... bueno ellas te querían con vida, y vivirás quieras o no, al menos un poco más...

-Entonces señor Biru, ¿qué quiere de mi?.

-Quiero conversar, solo eso.

-Tan aburrido como en el pasado...adelante.

_Biru creó una mesa y dos sillas donde se acomodaron._

-Bien señor Discordia dígame como se encuentra.

-Un poco cansado y aburrido...ve al punto niño, tendrás mil años pero sigo siendo mucho mayor que tu, merezco respeto.

-Muy impaciente e inquieto como siempre, asi que seré breve, ¿que lo cambio?.

-¿Qué me cambio?, ¿cómo que qué me cambio?.

-Usted fue un villano, fue bueno y luego volvió a ser villano, quiero saber que paso.

-Maldito niño...sabe donde golpear...

-He investigado sobre usted.

_Biru sonreía mientras invocaba un pequeño libro con la cara de Discordia en él quien al verlo se incomodo._

-Necesito cierta información que desconozco, que surge alrededor de los tiempos de la coronación de Twilight.

-Ohhh...eso...¿Es necesario que hablemos de eso?.

-Puedo ver sus recuerdos si lo desea, considere que le doy la oportunidad de evitar tocar ciertas cosas y quizás así podamos hacer esto un poco más expedito.

-¿Y si miento?.

-Lo sabré.

-¿Cuántas cosas has aprendió estos mil años?.

-Demasiadas, por favor continúe.

- Ahora eres un sabiondo, eso no es divertido...,bien...dame unos segundos para pensar,- _Frotándose la barbilla- _Perfecto.

-Lo escucho.

-Para comenzar siempre he sido malvado y travieso, no creas todo aquello que dicen sobre mi sobre acerca que me cambie al lado del bien y comencé a repartir amor y cariño por el mundo, todas esas son tonterías.

-¿Entonces?.

-Entonces...digamos...que me tome un respiro.

-¿Un respiro?.

-SI.. y en ese respiro enferme...

_Biru observaba con respeto._

-Enferme de amistad..._-Discordia se paso sus manos por la cara avergonzado-_En aquellos tiempos había una ponie muy pero muy especial, ella se llamaba Fluttershy...¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte?.

-Solo si usa las palabras correctas.

-Me enamore. -_Discordia enojo un poco y Biru suspiro aburrido._

-Bien, saltemos eso.

_Discordia creo el pequeño muñeco de un conejo blanco el que compartió._

- Dicen que la amistad es para siempre pero en la soledad esas palabras pueden quedar un poco vacías, como ese muñeco, su nombre es Angel y aunque alguna vez estuvo vivo ahora solo es un recuerdo.

-¿Quien fue Angel?.

-Nadie importante, créeme.

-Está bien.

-Entonces puedes imaginarte lo que paso.

-¿Le sucedió algo Fluttershy?.

-Nada, no le sucedió nada, ella solo vivió felizmente, con aventuras y sus amigas, hasta morir. En ese punto mi inmortalidad fue mi maldición...yo no pude vivir feliz para siempre como dicen los cuentos.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Lo lamentas?, ¿lamentar que?, ¿que soy un villano?, ¿que ella no fuera yo? ¿o yo como ella?...-_Discordia se enojaba mas y mas-___Todo por aquella amistad...

-¿Luego que ocurrió?.

Luego volví a mi camino y lo demás ya debes saberlo...-_Los ojos de discordia se tornaron rojos, luego suspiro y se relajo-_¿Era lo que querías oír?.

-Sí, te agradezco mucho tu colaboración.

-¿Para que querías saber todo esto?.

-Para no cometer tus errores.-_respondía con mucha seriedad._

-Veo algo de maldad en tu interior -_Discordia rio._

_-_¿Que es lo gracioso?.

-Que además veo mucha soledad.

_Biru guardo silencio._

-¿No es gracioso cierto?.

_-_Lo fue en tu caso, no tiene por qué ser en el mío.

-No subestimes tus emociones pequeño potrillo, o podrían jugarte en contra, pero en fin, ¿quién gobierna Equestria en estos momentos?, ¿Tu?, ¿Twilight? ,¿o alguien más?.

-Me encantaría ser yo, pero es Twilight.

-Asi que Twilight gobierna, ¿y como esta?, ¿ya tienen hijos?.

_Biru quedo mudo con la pregunta._

-Aun sigues siendo un poco tímido, ¿cuándo te declararas?.

_Biru rio un poco pero Discordia teniendo un mal presentimiento guardo silencio._

-Nada de eso, yo solo espero su muerte.

- Suenas como todo un maldito-_Discordia enojo._

-Twilight dijo lo mismo.

-No hay otras palabras para describirte.

-Supongo-_Discordia rio._

-Así que hablaron, ahora tienes un gran problema.

-¿Cuál?.

-Ella confía en ti.

Biru se torno serio.

-Yo ya aclare mis diferencias con ella.

-¿Recuerdas el elemento que representa a Twilight?.

-Magia.

-Y no te olvides de la amistad.

_La mirada de Biru se volvió seria mientras discordia solo se animaba._

-Ahora lo veo...,¿Le temes no es asi?, es por eso que decidiste hablar conmigo, necesitabas conocer su poder, seguramente esa pequeña duda es lo único que se interpone en tus planes.

-Admito que has dado un pelín en el clavo, pero tú y yo somos diferentes, tú te rendiste a ella, yo no me he dejado atrapar.

-Eso es lo que tú crees pequeño amigo, pero Twilight tiene ese mismo don que tenia Fluttershy para hacer cambiar a los demás y tu no serás la excepción.

-Lo veremos.

-Recuerda mis palabras, por que cuando hace falta el poder, una idea y un sentimiento es todo lo que se necesita para hacer cambiar el mundo para siempre.

_Ambos se miraron con odio un par de segundos para luego solo reír con malicia._

-Que inutilidad, nunca concordaremos.

-No necesitamos concordar en nada.

-Ya estas viejo Discordia, comienzas a hablar tonterías.

-Yo soy inmortal por naturaleza, tu eres el viejo.

-No me lo recuerdes...

-Sabes aquí entre nos, de villano a príncipe, podrías a ver sido un muy buen villano.

-Que inútil es sembrar el caos, prefiero ver todo ordenado.

-Como Twilight- _Se burlaba discordia_.

-Basta con eso...-_Aburrido._

_-_Ella es asi, no me culpes por recordarla-_Discordia rio un poco pero se detuvo de golpe-_Bien ya es bastante tarde, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-¿Tú tienes casa?.

-Claro, y es muy confortable, cómoda y tibia, oye antes de irme necesito decirte algo además de un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Eres joven, no cometas mi error, si te enfocas solo en tus metas sin pensar en el resto acabaras como yo, solo y desgraciado. Deberias aprovechar que tienes una amiga como Twilight.

-Ella no es mi amiga.

-Claro galán-_Aburrido-_¿quieres saber porque yo y Luna nos enfrentamos?.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que intente traerla de vuelta al costo que sea...no lamento el resultado.

_La mirada de Biru se torno triste._

-No te preocupes, supongo que lo valia.

-Ahora hazme un último pequeño favor que nos servirá a ambos.

**fin...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paciente**

**capitulo 3: Responsabilidad.**

"Para mi querida maestra.

Te pido disculpas por no haberte escrito antes, nunca lo considere necesario, pero ahora necesito reflexionar... reflexionar sobre amistad y dolor.

Ríe un poco.

Recuerdo el día de la invasión ,esa tarde volvía de la escuela cuando todo comenzó. Había sido un bonito día como muchos otros en ese pequeño pueblo...¿cómo era que se llamaba?...no importa, de todas formas ya no existe.

Ese día todos murieron, todos a excepción de mi, y solo por que el pequeño potrillo se escondió en un contenedor de basura, a veces siento que aun estoy allí, olvidado y despreciado...

No fue hasta esa noche que me encontraste, solo y llorando mientras rondaba por las calles cubiertas por cadáveres buscando un alma amable que me acogiera, fue allí que te conocí.

Sin dudarlo me llevaste contigo, me convertí en tu pupilo y tú en mi familia, y aunque aquello causo preocupación en la realeza tu siempre nos protegiste, en especial de la reina quien tu pasado nunca pudo superar.

Pasaron los años y sin darme cuenta me convertí en un adulto, me mostraste el siguiente paso, prohibido aunque necesario según decías.

Entonces me hiciste una reverencia, me llamaste príncipe y diste por terminada tus lecciones sin antes contarme que estabas orgullosa. Poco después te pregunte que debía hacer, pero me dijiste que ahora todo dependía de mi.

Así fue como en una forma de mostrar mi bondad y mi lealtad, me presente en el castillo real para presentar mis servicios, pero como suponía mi nuevo aspecto ahora inspiraba desconfianza y temor entre mis pares, por excepción de dos individuos, tu quien ya no estabas para allí y Twilight, la favorita y protegida de la reina, a la vez que mi competencia.

Pero poco pude hacer por encajar, rápidamente fui degradado a labores de guardia en la prisión, y dada mis habilidades, el resto del personal fue reubicado quedando una vez mas solo y desamparado.

Y finalmente ocurrió .Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo entre la oscuridad y las velas, cuando viniste a despedirte por qué tenias una importante tarea junto a la reina, hasta entonces Twilight quedaría a cargo del reino y yo la asistiría de ser necesario.

Sin tomarle mucha seriedad al asunto, solo vi una oportunidad para salir de los calabozos y relajarme contemplando las luces del día que cada vez veía con menos frecuencia.

Los días pasaron y mis preocupaciones aumentaban, pero al preguntar sobre tu paradero nadie me decía nada por ordenes de la reina. Y así fue hasta que finalmente la noticia llego.

No tengo palabras para expresar mi indignación de entonces, una vez más el reino en el cual confiaba me había fallado, fue allí cuando me llene de ira y rencor, pero sin querer defraudarte preferí abandonar el reino antes que descargarme contra él.

Me autoexilie casi mil años, viví tranquilo en muchas culturas y comunidades aprendiendo y esperando el momento oportuno para volver y retomar aquel reino que me defraudo, para convertirlo en aquel que siempre necesite, pero se genero un inconveniente.

Y aunque tiene las horas contadas, ella me encontró y confió en mí, y de alguna manera siento que si le fallo, me fallare a mí mismo y a ti.

Querida Luna, me gustaría que estuvieras solo una vez más acompañándome para brindarme tu sabio consejo, pero ahora estas muerta, y esta carta poco y nada tiene de sentido, sin embargo necesitaba compartir mis pensamientos con alguien, incluso si ese alguien ya no se encuentra junto a mí.

Me despido, tu alumno y tu amigo Biru".

Relajado doblo la carta con magia para luego colocarla sobre un santuario con una gran lapida.

-Para ti, ahora si me disculpas tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

Realizando un hechizo Biru apareció en uno de los callejones de Canterlot, se convirtió en un ponie normal y luego se dirigió a la calle donde contemplo junto a la multitud la oscuridad que bañaba la ciudad a raíz de los miles de changelings que volaban por los cielos.

-Tal como lo imagine...será mejor que ayude un poco.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Twilight observaba seriamente la horda invasora.

-General repórteme.

Un unicornio vistiendo una gran armadura hizo presencia

-Estamos replegando las fuerzas pero no hay suficientes ponies como hacerles frente directamente.

-¿Ya pidió ayuda a los pueblos vecinos?.

-Hemos enviado a los mensajeros, pero aunque traigan a todos los ponies capaces nuestra situación no cambiaria mucho, después de todo los mejores pertenecen a su guardia y tampoco son muchos.

Twilight miraba a ratos su entorno tratando de buscar una solución.

-General ¿qué tan critica considera usted la situación?.

-Princesa, con mucho respeto, mi labor es ayudarla y protegerla, no preocuparle y darle falsas esperanzas.

Twilight miro seriamente a su general quien suspiro antes de ceder.

-Pero si alguien más me preguntara, le diría que estamos en una situación en que solo podemos huir o luchar. El enemigo nos sobrevuela sembrando miedo mientras espera que evacuemos a los civiles para solo realizar una sola gran e intensa batalla sin rehenes en la cual se decidirá todo.

-¿General que haría usted en mi lugar?.

-Evacuar a los civiles y resistir, quizás podamos diezmar lo suficiente su número para que las otras regiones puedan hacer algo.

-Así que tenemos pocas posibilidades...,general hágalo y cancele los refuerzos, no sacrificaremos vidas en vano.

-¡Si princesa!.

El general se retiro con un hechizo y pronto se encontró en una gran sala con sus tropas quienes esperaban en silencio pero confiadas

-Les traigo buenas noticias.

Las alarmas no se hicieron esperar y la evacuación comenzó bajo las sombras de los alterados y ansiosos changelings.

Las horas pasaron y las superficies de la ciudad quedaron desoladas, solo pequeños grupos de soldados se veían haciendo guardia y cuidando posiciones claves, todo a vista del castillo.

-Han cambiado.

-¿Princesa?.

-Cuando conocí a los changelings por primera vez casi actuaban por instinto, pero míralos ahora, organizados, cuidadosos, hasta tienen la paciencia de dejarnos decidir nuestras ultimas horas.

-Deben tener un gran líder en estos momentos...

Twilight miro molesta a su general.

-Lo siento princesa...no fue mi intención...

-Como sea, ¿los civiles están evacuados?.

-Sí y se encuentran todos en posición esperando ordenes.

-Dígame general, le gustaría luchar de día o de noche.

-Bueno...los ojos de los changelings brillan en la oscuridad, así que no estaría mal como elemento a nuestro favor, además la sangre se notara menos.

-Entonces lucharemos bajo las estrellas ... vaya a dar el aviso, usted estará a cargo de las unidades, yo me quedare en el área del castillo y hare lo que pueda.

-¿Está segura que no quiere protección?.

- No quiero testigos si muero, de lo contrario caería la moral, ¿no es así general?. -Twilight reía un poco triste.

El general en silencio hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-Bien, hora de trabajar.

Twilight caminando tranquila se dirigió a un balcón para realizar el cambio de día a noche, y así dar comienzo a la batalla, su general observaba ansioso junto a sus tropas quienes toda su vida se habían preparado para un ocasión como aquella.

Y así la noche comenzó a caer...y junto a ella el zumbido del enemigo comenzó a escucharse cada vez más por toda la ciudad.

Pronto solo habían destellos y gritos por la ciudad, sin embargo Twilight luchaba ferozmente en el cielo, asombrando a los demás con cada hechizo que realizaba los cuales iluminaban el cielo sembrando esperanzas y ánimos entre los presentes.

Hasta que de un momento a otro sus resplandores cesaron, Twilight había sido herida en un ala y se precipito bruscamente en una de las grandes salas del castillo.

Los changelings sin darle descanso la siguieron, pero al reencontrarse con ella y percatarse que no le tenía fuerzas solo se empeñaron en observarla.

Entonces hizo su entrada un changeling mucho más grande que sus pares pero este poseía unos ojos que Twilight no había visto hace mucho.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre señor de los changelings?.

-Eso no importa princesa Twilight.

-"Es franz...".

Twilight miro desconcertada como a su lado estaba Biru sentado con calma.

-¿qué?..-Twilight exclamo confundida en voz baja.

-"No me mires, obsérvalo a él, te está hablando".

-¿Que ocurre princesa?, ¡vamos levántate!.

-Biru...

-"No lo ignores o se enfurecerá, a..si..hola, te estoy hablando a través de mis pensamientos, y no te molestes en responderme no podre escucharte ".

-Bien princesa, veo que estas cansada ¿algo que decir?.

El changeling comenzó a acercarse lentamente observando con gusto a Twilight quien estaba moribunda.

-"Su nombre es Franz, ¿recuerdas que te conté que entrene changelings?, bueno el tenia potencial, aunque supero un poco mis expectativas".

-¿Nada?...mejor acabemos con esto.

El cuerno del changeling tomo un tono rojo.

"Conozco ese hechizo, yo se lo enseñe..-Reía.

Entonces Twilight fue levantada por la magia del changeling y puesta enfrente suyo.

-Me asegurare de acabar esto de una sola vez.

Un resplandor rojo se vio en el castillo y enseguida el grito de Twilight se retumbo en la sala.

-Es broma!.

Franz reía mientras twilight se desangraba ya que había reventado una de sus patas inferiores. Los presentes shockeados con excepción de Biru y Franz observaban la escena con horror.

La escena se mantuvo hasta que los gritos de twilight cesaron solo para recibir otro hechizo, pero esta vez en su pata delantera haciendo que los gritos volviesen.

-Ya has perdido mucha sangre princesa, deberías descansar.-Franz reía con placer y Twilight fue levantada y azotada con fuerza contra el piso y luego arrojada contra una pared.

Arrogante, Franz se acerco una vez más para pisar las heridas de twilight quien ya choqueada no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar.

-Que princesa tan aburrida, se supone que debías haber dado más pelea.

Biru observaba con seriedad la escena cuando Twilight expreso unas palabra con su voz afónica y dañada por tanto gritar.

-Por favor ayúdame...no quiero... ¡no quiero morir!.

Biru solo suspiro.

-Es suficiente, detente Franz.

Franz sorprendido se volteo para ver un dragón oscuro frente a él.

-Maestro...

-Nos encontramos una vez más.

Biru volvió a su forma original frente a Franz y sin preocupaciones ni oposición se dirigió hacia Twillight, entonces con un poco de su magia curo sus graves heridas.

-¡No puede ser...eres uno de ellos!.

El cuerno de Franz brillo una vez mas y los changelings lo rodearon amenazantes.

- ¿Estas intento matarme Franz?.

Franz nervioso cancelo su hechizo.

-¿Por qué la proteges?.

-¿Protegerla?, no te confundas, solo la he aliviado, no apoyo la tortura.

Franz sonrió nervioso y con su pata apunto a Twilight, dando la orden para que los changelings se acercaran.

-¿Quieres saber porque estoy aquí Franz?.

Los changelings se detuvieron.

-Vine por el trono que me pertenece, y aquello solo sucederá una vez que Twilight muera, así que puedes imaginarte lo que sucederá si continuas con esto.

-Moriré.

-Y no te darás ni cuenta de ello, pero prosigue, la decisión es tuya, yo solo esperare aquí, atento a lo que hagas.

Franz dudando piso fuerte y los changelings retrocedieron. Luego realizo un hechizo el cual ilumino todo a su alrededor de verde.

-Siempre te gusto la guerra-Reía Biru.

-Quiero ver tus capacidades.

-Quizás puedas ver un poco.

Pronto el sonido de las alas se escucho por toda la habitación y sus cercanías, el hechizo era una señal para reunir a los changelings.

Pero en medio del gran ruido Twilight comenzó a recuperar la conciencia cuando fue cegada por una luz blanca, entonces todo fue tranquilidad.

Se levanto con esfuerzo, y confundida trato de buscar a Biru, pero ahora estaba sola, en ese momento a lo lejos vio una gran luz azul que iluminaba ocasionalmente el horizonte.

Al acercarse a la ventana vio con cada resplandor la figura de un dragón rodeada de pequeñas estelas verdes, fue en ese momento que cayó rendida producto del cansancio.

Entonces fue cuando despertó de golpe aun exaltada por lo ocurrido, pero ahora se encontraba acostada sobre una cama en una habitación a solas, cuando hizo ingreso un ponie con una bata blanca.

-¡Princesa Twilight!, que alegría me da verla despierta-El ponie se acerco rapidamente.

-No hay tiempo para charlas doctor, necesitan mi ayuda.

-Claro que hay tiempo princesa, ya todo termino.

-¿Termino?.

-Claro que termino, bueno yo no lo pude ver exactamente, pero dicen que usted esfumo a todos changelings de un solo hechizo desde el interior del castillo mientras protegía la ciudad, pero princesa no es tiempo de hablar de aquello, usted debe recuperarse y descansar, ¡ya sé que la animara!, hare que le traigan algunos bocadillos, por favor espere.

-Si doctor... se lo agradezco.

Twilight aun confundida pero esta vez tranquila, se quedo en la cama mientras el doctor salía de la habitación, pero a los pocos minutos un conocido ponie café le hizo compañía mientras llevaba un carrito de golosinas.

-Buenos días princesa.

Twilight sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Biru quien no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto pero se dejo estar por algunos segundos.

-Bien es suficiente me estoy molestando.

Entonces Twilight volvió a la cama mientras Biru ordenaba la comida, pero mientras servía ella no dejaba de mirarlo lo que lo incomodaba.

-¿Puedes parar?, no me gusta la atención.

-Perdón..., ¡Biru!.

-¿Si?.

-Gracias.

Con esas palaras Biru soltó unas pocas risas pero se calmo rápidamente.

-Solo te hice un favor, no tienes que agradecer nada.

-Me salvaste a mí y al reino, ¿cómo no quieres que te agradezca?.

-Fueron los corazones valientes de los que lucharon los que salvaron al reino, yo solo les di un empujoncito para que las cosas fueran más justas, pero no volverá a suceder, lo que ocurrió hace una semana...

-¿Una semana?!.

-Pues si...duermes mucho, consulta a tu medico, como decía...lo que ocurrió hace una semana seguramente volverá a ocurrir, ya que no quise matar a Franz ni a nadie de los suyos, así que volverá en algún tiempo más con energías renovadas y más poderoso.

-Bueno mientras estés tu no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ya te dije que fue solo un favor y para asegurarme de aquello me iré enseguida, pues...comienzo a encariñarme...

Twilight y Biru rompieron en risas algunos segundos, pero al acabar Twilight se encontraba nuevamente sola.

-Yo también comienzo a encariñarme...

**FIN TEMPORADA 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paciente**

**capitulo 4: sueños.**

_La campana sonó, y pronto los pequeños ponies que jugaban a las afueras de la escuela comenzaron a volver a sus respectivas salas. _

_El bullicio en una de las aulas no se hizo esperar, sin embargo todos este se fue con la llegada de la profesora._

__-Bien Pequeños, hoy es día de entrega de exámenes así que pasen adelante cuando diga su nombre.

_Los ponies presentes no pudieron ocultar su nerviosismo y muchos pusieron caras largas mientras otros mordían sus pesuñas._

-¡Ups!, casi lo olvidaba.

_Todos pusieron atención a la profesora._

_-_Pavz, tus padres han venido por ti.

-¿Mis padres?.

_Un pequeño ponie cafe mostro su asombro algo confundido._

-Así es, ven a retirar tu examen y ve a la oficina del director.

-Emm...si maestra.

_El pequeño ponie se levanto con calma y retiro el examen recibiendo una felicitación del profesor, pero su mente estaba en blanco, entonces se retiro en silencio._

_No demoro mucho en llegar a la oficina del director donde sus padres esperaban, allí el ponie saludo calurosamente a sus padres y estos a él, enseguida estos firmaron su retiro y salieron de las instalaciones._

-Vamos hijo -_Dijo amable la madre._

Juntos caminaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras recorrían la ciudad.

-Dime hijo, ¿como el colegio?_.-Preguntaba el padre._

-Bien, aunque un poco aburrido.

-Hijo, pasaremos donde una amiga antes de ir a casa.

-Si mamá.

-¿No te portaras mal o sí?.

-No.-_Decía animado._

-Bien entonces, por cierto...¿no quieres algo para comer mientras estamos de camino?.

-Me gustaría tomar helado.

-¿Helado?, buena decisión-_La madre reía._

_Así la familia siguió su marcha hacia un pequeño pero alejado hotel. _

_Una vez entraron a su habitación el pequeño ponie se dirigió a toda prisa a una de las piezas para saltar sobre las camas solo para ser regañado por el padre. _

_Mientras tanto la Madre servía el helado en la cocina en unos pequeños recipientes recién comprados._

_Cuando acabo de servir llamo a todos al comedor para disfrutar del refrescante postre donde enseguida todos acudieron._

_Una vez sentados todos comenzaron a comer pero la madre se detuvo casi al instante._

-¿No te vas a destranformar?.

-Nope.

_El padre también dejo de comer._

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre?.

_El hijo su puso serio._

-La princesa Candance y el segundo al mando del reino de Equestria me están invitando un helado.

-Con que eres tú. -_Dijo Candance mientras ella y el general volvían a sus formas originales._

-¿Fuiste tú?.

_El pequeño ponie ignoraba la pregunta._

_-_Responde.

-Estoy comiendo.

_En seguida Candance boto su helado al piso con un pequeño resplandor._

-Bien...eso fue grosero y no me gusto.

-¿Fuiste tú o no?.

-¿De qué hablamos exactamente?.

_El general interrumpió._

-La desaparición de la princesa Twilight.

-Nop, no fui yo.

_Enseguida apareció otro helado y siguió comiendo._

-¡Mientes!.

_Candance furiosa invoco un cuchillo en el cuello del ponie._

-¿Te atreverías a matar a un niño?.

_El ponie reía poco a poco poniendo insegura a Candance._

-¡Tú no eres un niño!.

-¡Pero lo parezco!, ¡Vamos!, ¡pon a prueba tu coraje!.

_El resplandor morado del cuchillo tomo un color amarillento, esa era la magia del general._

-No juegues con nosotros.

-Ya lo hago.

_El ponie rio con fuertes carcajadas, a lo que fue degollado cayendo su cuerpo sobre la mesa._

_Candance enseguida se levanto asustada con un poco de llanto._

_-_¡Eso no era necesario general!.

_-¡_No se desconcentre princesa, el no está muerto!.

_El general toco un poco el cuerpo botándolo de la mesa dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de sangre que caía hacia el piso._

-¡General!- _Candance estaba conmocionada._

_El general comenzó a sentir nervios, por lo que usando su magia curo la herida y procedió a hacerle reanimaciones al cadaver._

-El tiene razón, yo no moriría así, es muy simple.

_Candance y el general voltearon viendo al pequeño ponie sentado en el asiento restante comiendo helado, luego volvieron sus miradas al cadáver el cual ya no estaba ni tampoco su sangre._

-¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?!.

-No necesitas saberlo.

_Los ponies volvieron a sus asientos un poco confundidos por lo ocurrido._

-Así que Twilight está desaparecida, una lástima por ella.

-¡No puedes hablar así!, ella es tan amiga tuya como de nosotros.

-No voy a objetar sus puntos de vista, mis conversaciones con discordia aun me molestan.

-Pero si Discordia esta...

-Muerto, lo sé, me atribuyo eso.

_El general se preocupaba cada vez mas._

-¿Hace cuanto que lo mataste?.

-Un poco más de un año, fueron unos días antes de la tercera invasión changeling.

-¿Un año?.

-¿Cuando se dieron cuenta?.

-Hace poco, cuando quisimos liberarlo para interrogarlo, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo cayo sin vida...

_-¡_Debes responder ante la justicia asesino! -_Candance enfureció._

-¿Te das cuenta que sin Twilight el siguiente en la línea real soy yo?, por lo tanto me declaro libre ,y tu general, ahora me sirves y como primera orden exijo tu nombre.

-¿No le harás caso o sí?.

_El ponie golpeo la mesa manteniendo su convicción alta._

-Lo siento princesa, pero he jurado servir a la familia real, me guste o no.

-Espero su nombre general.

-Mi nombre es Oka.

-¿Oka?, raro nombre, me gusta.

-¿Como le servirás si ni siquiera se ha mostrado...

_En ese momento Candance vio enfrente suyo un gran alicornio azul de mirada penetrante._

_-_No temo mostrarme ante nadie.

_El general Oka estaba impactado._

_ -_Las palabras de la princesa Twilight eran ciertas, el príncipe Biru no ha muerto.

-Claro que no, -_Suspira-_en esta forma no podre saltar cómodamente en las camas.

-Así que es cierto..._-Candance se transformo nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta._

-Candance.

_Candance se volteo hacia Biru._

_-_Te prohíbo la entrada a mi reino, abandónalo de inmediato.

-Haz mal las cosas y yo misma me encargare de eliminarte.

_Candance salió cerrando la puerta fuertemente._

_-_Príncipe..._-Preocupado._

_ -_Déjala, ella es solo un estorbo, además no se ira y si averigua cualquier cosa nos lo dirá.

-¿Quiere decir qué?..

-Sip, estamos en el juego, buscaremos a tu princesa ya que molestan tanto.

-¿Príncipe puedo preguntarle algo?.

-Llámame Biru solamente.

_**-**_Si.., Biru, ¿usted desea gobernar Equestria?.

-Es mi sueño- _Relajado._

-Pero si nos ayuda a encontrar a la princesa ya no tendrá el trono, entonces ¿Por qué lo hace?.

-No me gustan las cosas fáciles, para mí esto es simplemente un regalo sin gracia.

-Supongo que es una forma de verlo...¿entonces qué haremos ahora?.

-Primero que nada seguiremos ocultando tanto mi presencia como la desaparición de Twilight, ¿porque supongo que eso han hecho?.

_Oka afirmo con la cabeza._

_-_Bien, también supongo que inteligencia está trabajando.

-Bueno...la verdad casi no tenemos..., entenderá que no es necesaria...

-¿Y cómo me han encontrado esta vez?, primero fue un soplón del cual creo que se encargaron.

-Bueno...mas o menos nos encargamos de él.

-Explícate.

-Ese informante fue hallado muerto días después de la invasión.

-¿Que le ocurrió?.

-Aparentemente fue un suicidio, fue encontrado colgado del cuello a las afueras de Canterlot.

-Ohh...bien...¿entonces como me hallaron?.

_Oka saco una carta._

-Es de Twilight.

_Biru la levanto con su magia para leer impresionado el titulo, "El heredero ha vuelto", luego la leyó detenidamente._

-Esto no es de Twilight, ella no podía haber obtenido toda esta información sobre mí, me he estado asegurando de borrar mis pistas cada vez mas.

-Es su letra señor.

-¿Cuando encontró esta carta?.

-A la mañana siguiente de su desaparición.

-Algo no anda bien...-_Suspira aburrido-_pero en fin, vuelva a Canterlot y siga con el plan.

-¿Que hará usted?.

-Visitare algunos viejos lugares y a algunos amigos en busca de información.

-¡Bien!.

_El ponie se paro firme._

-¡Por la princesa!.

-Claro claro..!a! y papá tienes que ir a justificar mi inasistencia.

-Si...

_Biru se apoyo en la mesa afirmando su cabeza con su pata._

-"¿Por qué tengo tantos problemas?.".

Fin.


End file.
